When You Say Nothing
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: A song fic to Allison Krauss' When You Say Nothing. Rated for later chapters.


  
Prolouge*****  
  
Yule Ball- Ginny's 6th Year  
Ginny's POV  
  
I am dancing with my boyfriend, Harry Potter, right now. This is the first time  
we've ever danced together. Hmmm? Anywho, I really like this song. It is called  
"When You Say Nothing"by Allison Krauss.   
  
"Hey, Harry."I whispered. He looked down at me.  
  
"Yes love."  
  
"I have just decided that this is our song. Okay."I said, resting my head on his  
chest.   
  
"Okay. I like it."he said.  
  
I started to sing along.  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  
Try as it may, I could never explain  
what I here when you don't say a thiinnnnnnngggg.  
  
The smile on your face  
let's me know that you need me  
there's a truth in you eyes   
saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand  
says you'll catch me  
if ever I fallllllllll  
You say it best  
when you say nothing at alllllllll  
  
All day long I can here  
people talkin out loud.  
But when you hold me near  
you can drown out the croooooowwwwwddd  
  
Old Mr. Webster   
could never define  
what's being said between your heart and miiiiiinnnnnneeee.  
  
The smile on your face  
let's me know that you need me  
there's a truth in you eyes   
saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand  
says you'll catch me  
if ever I fallllllllll  
You say it best  
when you say nothing at alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
The smile on your face   
let's me know that you need me  
there's a truth in your eyes   
sayin' you'll never leave meeeee.  
The touch of your hand  
says you'll catch me   
if evvver I falllllll  
You say it best   
when you nothing at alllll.  
  
I felt Harry's grip on mr tighten and he rested his head on top of mine.  
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too.  
  
  
Chapter 1**********  
  
"I can't belive your graduating."I said to Harry. We are walking down the  
corridor to the Great Hall for his graduation.  
  
"I know. I am just glad that I'm staying at your house this summer."he said.  
He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.  
  
"I would be too if the rest of my family and Hermione weren't going to be  
there. We aren't going to have any privacy."I whined. He laughed and kissed  
the top of my head.  
  
"Oh well. We always have my invisabilty cloak."he said. I  
laughed.  
  
"Yeah we can really make out in the living room with my parents sitting there.  
I bet they wouldn't notice."I said sarcastically. He smiled.  
  
"You're probably right. You scream to loud."he said, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Shut up, Harry."I said, hitting him playfully in the arm. He  
laughed. He put his hand in his robe pocket and started messing with something  
in it.  
  
"What's in your pocket?"I asked, reaching to grab whatever it was.Before I  
could get to it he grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough love."he said. I smiled and we walked to the Great  
Hall.  
**************  
  
I sat in the front row of the audience during the graduation. I wanted to here  
Harry's Head Boy speach as well as Hermione's Head Girl speech.  
  
"Would our Head Girl and Boy please come up here for their speeches."said   
Dumbeldore. He was grinning proudly. I knew it was because Harry, Ron, and   
Hermione were his favorite students. He had always taken to them from year  
one.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up and walked to the podium.  
  
"You first 'Mione."Harry said. Hermione smiled and started talking. Harry smiled   
at me and I smiled back. When it was Harry's turn he seemed to get a bit nervous.  
I wasn't sure why but I chose to ignore it.  
  
"Okay. Well as you all know I have been through a lot since my first year. I have   
fought the Dark Lord numerous times. Even though it took pretty much my whole  
magical education to defeat him, it never really seemed that bad. My friends  
were always right beside me through the whole ordeal and I am glad to have them.  
So I would like to take this oppurtunity to thank Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for   
everything they have done for me. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here today  
and I wouldn't be able to do what I am about to do right now."he said, reaching into  
his pocket. He smiled at me and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He looked at  
Ron and Hermione then jumped off the stage. He walked up to me, the small box  
clutched tightly in his hand. Everyone was staring intently at us. He pulled me up  
out of my chair and then he grinned and knelt down in front of me. He took my left hand  
in his and opened the box. Everyone gasped, including me. Inside the box was a diamond   
engagement ring. My jaw dropped.  
  
"Ginny, will you marry me."he asked. I stared at him. I was speechless. I reached down   
and stroked his cheek. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes Harry, I'll marry you."I said. He smiled and took the ring out of the box. He slid on   
my finger and then he jumped up and and threw his arms around me. I put my arms around  
him and he swung me around. Everyone was cheering and clapping and we kissed and  
they cheered louder.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and walked back to the podium. "Um... I hate to interupt but we need to  
finish your graduation, Mr. Potter."he said. Harry nodded and kissed me again.  
  
"I love you, Gin."he whispered. I nodded.   
  
"I love you too." Harry hugged me and climbed back onto the stage. The graduation went by  
quickly after that and afterwards there was abig celebration.   



End file.
